The knowledge accumulated by people on food combining is most systematically reflected and approved by Dr. Shelton: Dr. Herbert M. Shelton "Food Combining Made Easy", 1951 Dr. Herbert M. Shelton "The Science and Fine Art of Food and Nutrition", 6th rev.ed. (Hygienic System, v.2), 591pp il pa 1984, Natural Hygiene Press.
Dr. Shelton summed up this knowledge in his famous table which we completely reproduce on the next page as the basis of the invention proposed hereby.
The volume of the knowledge on Food Combining is large enough to be used by an ordinary man in his health prophylaxis going just by the printed materials on the subject, yet we have not encountered any attempts to computerize such health prophylaxis for ordinary people. Hence we are trying to make such a step. We claim a group of three closely connected inventions consisting of the Method and the Technical Facilities developed particularly to implement the said Method as stated hereabove.
Dr. Shelton's "Food Combining Table" Salad Non-Starchy or Raw Sweet Sweet Sour Vegetables Green Acid Sub-Acid Fruits Protein Starch Fat Milk Milk (cooked) Vegetables Fruits Fruits (Dried) Melons Protein bad bad bad bad bad good good poor* bad bad bad Starch bad good good bad bad good good bad fair poor bad Fat bad good good fair fair good good good good good bad Sweet Milk bad bad good poor poor fair fair bad bad Sour Milk bad bad good poor poor fair fair fair bad Green Vegc..dagger. good good good poor poor good good poor fair poor bad Sub-Acid Fruits.dagger. bad bad good fair fair poor poor good good good fair Acid Fruits bad bad good fair fair fair fair good good poor fair Sweet Fruits.dagger-dbl. poor poor good poor fair poor poor poor good good fair Melons bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad fair fair good *Acid fruits are fair with nuts. .dagger.Raw or cooked. .dagger-dbl.Dried